Accessing specific data from a data stream typically comprises a complicated and inefficient process with little flexibility. A user wishing to request access to only specified data portions of a data stream may be limited to predetermined data portions of the data steam. The predetermined data portions from the data stream may not comprise data portions of interest to the user. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.